


happy you were mine (it sucks that it's all ending)

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Happy Ending, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Songfic, a bit hint of heretic josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: “I’m sorry for not keeping my promise.” Josie says.“What promise, Jo?”“The one about leaving you…” Josie hesitates and continues, “I told you that as long as I can fight for it, I’ll never leave you. I know how you feel about people who leave. I’m sorry that I’m not Landon who’s practically immortal. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to fight this.”Hope can’t fight the tears she’s been holding back, why does she have to be a mess in front of Josie? She wipes her eyes furiously, not wanting Josie to see her breaks down.“Wait…Who’s Landon?” Hope asks blankly.orA re-write of Legacies 1x16 "There's Always A Loophole".  What if Landon’s the one who fell into Malivore? Hope makes it back to Josie who's struggling with the poisoned bullet she's shot with.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 152
Collections: its hosie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, glad to see you again! first off i would just like to apologize for this angst that I'm gonna drop to y'all. i was listening to the song deathbed by Powfu and an angsty plot came into my mind so i decided to write this. i know this song is like so overrated bcs of tiktok, but hearing this at 2 a.m. just hits you differently. so i suggest you to listen to the song before or while reading this fic.  
> last but not least, read at your own risk, you've been warned! hope you're not mad at me after reading this! <3

**_Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
It'll get you up and going out of bed_ **

Hope wakes up in front of a black bubbling pit, wait what is she doing here? Where is she? Hope looks around and it seems she’s in an abandoned warehouse, but what’s the pit in front of her? It seems she fought with someone before she got knocked down, but who was she fighting with? Why can’t she remember? Why is she alone? Hope’s head is filled with questions and suddenly her cellphone rings.

“Hello?” Hope picks up.

“Hope? Where are you?” Alaric is asking her worriedly.

“I…” Hope looks around, trying to get an idea where she is, “I’m in an abandoned warehouse. I didn’t even know how I get here.”

“What?! Send me your location, I’ll send you transport. You need to get back here.” Alaric sounds tense.

“Okay. What happened? Is everything okay?” Hope asks, suddenly she feels something tugging her heart.

“Just sit tight. I’ll explain everything when I come pick you up.” Alaric pauses then continues, “It’s Josie.”

Hope’s heart drops at hearing Josie’s name, “What happened?”

“Mikaelson! Please get back here, we need you! Josie needs your blood!” suddenly it’s Lizzie speaking on the phone, not Alaric, it seems she snatched the phone from her dad.

“Tell your dad I’ll run from here.” Hope decides quickly as soon as she hears that something’s wrong with Josie. How the hell is she here and not with Josie?!

“No, Hope! You don’t even know where you are, just stay put and I-“

“With all due respect, Professor Saltzman, I’ll find a way, my wolf will get there faster before you can reach this place. I’ll figure it out. Just please, tell Josie to hold on, okay?” Hope says worriedly.

“O-okay.” Alaric is taken aback at Hope’s interruption, “We’ll be waiting for you.”

Hope hangs up the phone and she put all of her things and clothes inside her bag and whispers a spell to transport it to the forest in Salvatore. As soon as the bag disappears, Hope shifts as fast as she could and inhales deeply, recalling Josie’s scent, that way she can follow it back to Salvatore. After getting a scent, Hope runs like crazy to Salvatore, she can feel her heart pounding loudly and her mind freaking out even though she’s in her wolf form. She needs to get back to Josie, Josie needs her, those sentences keep replaying in her mind and it becomes her sole focus to get as swift as possible to Salvatore. The scent is getting stronger and stronger now and Hope is starting to recognize her surroundings, she has entered the forest behind Salvatore. She runs toward her bag and shifts back, she doesn’t even feel the pain anymore from shifting, hurriedly she takes out her clothes and put it on as she run inside the school and directly to Josie’s room.

As soon as she arrives in front of the room, Hope barges in, “Josie?” her eyes are only focused on the brunette lying on her bed.

“Hope, you came.” Josie smiles weakly, her face is pale and she’s sweating but still, her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hope kneels beside Josie’s bed, she bites her wrist and puts it on Josie’s mouth.

**_Yeah, I don't wanna fall asleep, I don't wanna pass away  
I been thinking of our future 'cause I'll never see those days  
I don't know why this has happened, but I probably deserve it  
I tried to do my best, but you know that I'm not perfect_ **

“Feel better?” Hope asks her worriedly as she drinks Hope’s blood. Josie can feel the pain decreasing and she doesn’t feel really bad anymore but she knows it’s only temporary because as soon as she stops drinking Hope’s blood, the pain comes back and she can feel the venom spreading more and more all over her body. But Hope can’t know this.

So Josie, grins as she wipes her mouth and answers Hope, “Yeah, cause you’re here.”

Hope frowns as a response, “Jo, it’s not funny. Are you really feeling better?”

Josie can sees through her peripheral vision that Lizzie is pretending to gag as she watches their interactions but then she smiles at them both. “Of course, Hope. Your blood literally makes me better. So you being here of course make me better.”

Hope breaks out into a small smile as she strokes Josie’s hair, “I’m sorry, Jo. I should’ve been here. I didn’t even know what happened, how I ended up in the warehouse.” Her small smile turns into a frown and Josie sees the guilt in Hope’s eyes.

“Hey, hey.” Josie takes Hope’s hand, “It’s not your fault. I think whatever you did, it stopped the monsters from coming back, The Triad’s gone and that’s because of you Hope.”

“B-but, why am I not here?” Hope tries to think hard why she’s miles away from Salvatore when all of her friends are at the school, and then she remembers the black pit that she wakes up in front of. “Oh god, I think I woke up in front of Malivore.” She shudders as she realizes what happened.

“What?!” Josie and Lizzie say loudly in sync. Well actually, Lizzie’s the one shouting as Josie is still gathering her energy. “You should tell dad, Hope! This is important! Is Malivore trying to eat you or what?” Lizzie asks Hope.

“I don’t know…” Hope tries to remember, “it’s a blur, I didn’t even know how I get there, but the pit is just bubbling and nothing happened, I was all alone. But I think we lost someone, I must’ve been there with someone. Malivore makes us forget things right?” Hope asks as she connects all the bits and pieces of what happened to her that she could end up in an abandoned warehouse alone.

“Seriously! You need to go to dad!” Lizzie urges Hope. Hope hesitates and looks at Josie worriedly, Josie then squeezes Hope’s hand, “Hope, go. I’ll be okay. Lizzie’s with me here.” She gives Hope a smile, encouraging her to go. Hope reluctantly lets go of Josie’s hand and presses a kiss on her forehead, “I won’t be long okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Josie answers as Hope leaves the room.

As soon as Hope leaves the room, Josie feels the pain again and now it’s getting worse, Lizzie swiftly approaches her, “Jo, why isn’t the pain going away?” she asks worriedly in a shushed voice, afraid that Hope still can hear them both.

“I don’t know, Liz.” Josie answers. her eyes full of fear, “I think it might be worse. Hope’s blood is just delaying the spread. I can feel the poison seeping through my veins.”

Lizzie is holding back her tears, “No. No. It can’t be. Her blood is a goddamn miracle, it could heal anything. It must work.” She shakes her head as she checks Josie’s chest where the bullet pierces her. As soon as Lizzie checks the bullet, she quickly covers it again, “No.” she utters as she clamps her hand into her lips.

Josie knows that it's getting worse without having to see the infection; she can already feel the poison spreading through her body faster by the seconds.

“Liz, it’s okay.” Josie takes Lizzie’s hand to comfort her, “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

Lizzie cries, “No. It can’t be this way, Jo. I can’t let this happen.” Lizzie puts her hand in Josie’s chest, trying to siphon the venom out of Josie, still nothing happens.

“Why. Can’t. This. Work?!?!” Lizzie says with frustration as tears stream down her eyes.

“Lizzie, please.” Josie pleads as she holds back her sister’s arm. She can’t help but winces as the pain is getting worse in her chest. “It’s okay, this way we won’t have to worry about the Merge, right?”

Lizzie doesn’t answer her as she sobs, “Jo, we’ll find a way. We’ll heal you. I won’t give up. Dad won’t give up. Hope won’t give up.”

Josie smiles at her twin, she wishes that she has the luxury to believe in all of the things Lizzie says but she knows that it’s impossible for that. She can feel that she’s growing weaker, every breath she takes seems harder than the previous ones.

Lizzie gets up but Josie grasps her hand, “No, Liz. Don’t call Hope. Let her sort out the problem with Malivore with dad first, it’s more important.”

Josie knows that she can’t hold out much longer but she needs Hope and her dad to see through the problem with Malivore, to be sure that it’s not sending any more monsters of the week so Salvatore stays safe.

“You’re more important, Jo! I know that we could help you, there must be a way, there’s always a way! You always said it yourself every time we hit a snag.” Lizzie breaks out in sobs again.

“I don’t think there’s any way out of this, Liz.” Josie shakes her head weakly, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. She can feel her body shutting down; closing her eyes seems very tempting right now. “That’s okay, Lizzie. Remember, it’s not your fault. Remember that every day. I’ll always be with you, Liz.” Josie puts her hand on Lizzie’s cheek and tries her best to smile.

“Jo, keep your eyes open. Josie!” Lizzie yells and Josie doesn’t even realize that she’s closing her eyes, the pain is unbearable, the venom must have spread all over her body, there’s no way out of this. Josie knows what’s coming and she’s not ready for it, but fate says otherwise. The only thing she can do is to embrace it and go, there’s no point in struggling anymore.

Her life seems to flash by her, all her dreams and plans in the future now seems so naïve. Josie thinks about how she always wishes that maybe one day, she might have a chance with Hope, but it’s all meaningless, she’s going to be gone soon anyway.

**_I been praying for forgiveness, you've been praying for my health  
When I leave this earth, hopin' you'll find someone else  
'Cause yeah, we still young, there's so much we haven't done  
Getting married, start a family, watch your husband with his son_ **

Josie jolts awake as her eyes open wide, Hope’s wrist is back on her lips. Hope’s face is pale and tears are threatening to roll down her eyes. Hope focus on giving Josie her blood, she’s a bit relieved to see that some colors are back to Josie’s face. When she returns to Josie’s room with Alaric, she swore that she’s never been afraid of anything more in her life, Josie’s eyes are half-closed and her body is almost limp, Lizzie is holding her and telling her to stay awake. Hope launches herself beside Josie and she quickly bites her arm and feeds her blood into Josie. At first Josie didn’t even move, Hope feels the dread all over her as she shakes Josie’s head gently so she could drink up more of her blood. Finally, Josie regains some consciousness and she starts sucking on Hope’s blood, so when she wakes up again, Hope keeps her hand on Josie’s lips so she can drink more of her blood.

“Why isn’t my blood working?!” Hope panics when she sees Josie stops drinking her blood and her face starts to lose its color again.

“Dad! Why isn’t it working?!” Lizzie tugs her dad’s arm and Alaric is watching in shock because instead of her daughter getting better, she’s getting worse.

“L-let me ask Bonnie! Lizzie, call your mom, tell her what’s happened.” Alaric stuttered as he goes out of the room and Lizzie follows him.

Hope’s left with Josie and she can’t bear looking at the girl in front of her, it pains her heart so much but Josie is still trying hard to sit up, Hope helps her as she props up Josie’s pillow so she can be comfortable.

“Hey.” Josie gives a small smile to Hope.

“You scared me, Jo. I thought you’re going to…” Hope stops at what she’s going to say because she can’t bear the thought of it.

“Hope, whatever happens. I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay? You have to stop all this guilt that you’re putting on yourself.” Josie exhales as she feels the pain attacking her again.

Hope shakes her head and tears stream down her face. “No, don’t say that. I deserved it. I was supposed to be here, Josie. You took that bullet for me. I was supposed to save you.” Hope grits her teeth in frustration.

“Hope Mikaelson, look at me.” Josie lifts up Hope’s chin slowly.

Their eyes met and Josie stares at her warmly even though she’s obviously in pain. “Hope, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I don’t think your mom, your dad, your uncle want this for you. They all love you very much and I’m sure that they want you to have a beautiful life that’s full of love and happiness. Not this path of guilt and pressure you seem to put yourself on. Promise me, whatever happens, this is not on you. Taking the bullet for you is my choice and I’d do it all over again if it means saving you.” Josie breathes shakily, feeling that her energy’s decreasing.

“But I don’t want to be saved!” Hope snaps as her voice breaks, Josie’s startled at her outburst. “No, Jo. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to shout at you.” Hope frowns and she kneels beside Josie’s bed, burying her face in her hands as she lets out a quite sob. Josie only strokes Hope’s head affectionately and Hope starts to calm down. She wipes the tears from her eyes, “I won’t give up on you, Josie. We’ll save you. Just, hang on, okay? Stay awake for me, please?” Hope puts her wrist in front of Josie’s mouth again.

Josie knows it’s only delaying the inevitable but she figures it could buy her some more time to say good bye to her family and friends so Josie starts drinking Hope’s blood again. As soon as Hope’s blood touches her lips, Josie can feel the pain subsiding, she can still feel the venom in her bloodstream but she could withstand it.

Hope seems relieved when Josie drinks from her again and she encourages Josie to drink more. Colors are coming back to Josie’s face and suddenly she stops drinking and puts her hand on her mouth as she coughs and blood comes out from her mouth. Hope quickly takes some tissues and wipes Josie’s mouth.

“No, no. This can’t be happening!” Hope mutters frantically as she paces back and forth.

**_I wish it could be me, but I won't make it out this bed  
I hope I go to heaven so I see you once again  
My life was kinda short, but I got so many blessings  
Happy you were mine, it sucks that it's all ending_ **

“What the hell’s wrong with me?? Why won’t my blood work?!” Hope groans frustratedly as she runs her hand through her hair.

Josie sees how anxious Hope is and she can’t help but feel guilty that Hope has to see this. The venom must be very strong for it's repelling Hope’s blood. Josie knows that it’s the end for her, if Hope blood doesn’t work, she can’t even think of what could heal her anymore. Josie exhales shakily and calls out to Hope, “Hope, come here.” She pats her bed and scoots so Hope can sit beside her.

Hope reluctantly sits down as fidgets with her hands, Josie notices that her blue eyes are starting to turn gold and put her hand on Hope’s. “Hope, breathe.” She commands Hope softly.

Hope inhales deeply as she closes her eyes and opens it again, when it opens it has returned into the ocean blue eyes that Josie loves so much. She exhales quickly and Josie can feel that Hope’s less anxious now.

“I’m so sorry, Hope.” Josie whispers softly but of course Hope catches it.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who’s supposed to apologize, Jo.” Hope frowns confusedly at Josie.

“I’m sorry for not keeping my promise.” Josie says.

“What promise, Jo?”

“The one about leaving you…” Josie hesitates and continues, “I told you that as long as I can fight for it, I’ll never leave you. I know how you feel about people who leave. I’m sorry that I’m not Landon who’s practically immortal. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to fight this.”

Hope can’t fight the tears she’s been holding back, why does she have to be a mess in front of Josie? She wipes her eyes furiously, not wanting Josie to see her breaks down.

“Wait…Who’s Landon?” Hope asks blankly.

“Landon, your boyf- wait!” Josie exclaims, “ You must be with him in the warehouse, he’s the one who fell into Malivore! That’s why I remembered him, since the venom from Malivore is inside my bloodstream, it seems that I have a weird “connection” with it? And it seems I remember those who fell into the pit. It’s Landon and Clarke! From my hypothesis, you seem to succeed in kicking back Clarke inside Malivore, but something must have gone wrong with--.” Josie says excitedly and she’s cut off with another fits of cough.

Hope’s face is scrunched with a mix of worry and confusion, who the hell is this Landon? Why did Josie says he’s her boyfriend? Why would Hope date anyone other than Josie? For as long as she knows, she’s been in love with Josie. So why the hell is she dating this Landon guy?

Hope’s startled by Josie’s coughs and she rubs Josie’s back soothingly, it’s getting worse, it seems Josie’s body is rejecting her blood.

“Hope, please call my Dad and Lizzie. They need to know about this. When Malivore swallows Landon, it gets what it wants. If that’s right, it means we’re in a lot more danger than we know.” Josie requests.

“No! I don’t care about whoever Landon is, I don’t even care about Malivore. For all I care, Malivore could just rise and spits out new monsters every day. Saving you is the most important thing for me, you matter most!” Hope raises her voice full of emotion.

Josie is about to answer when her head droops to Hope’s shoulder, she can feel herself blacking out again, “Hope, please…” Josie begs weakly. Hope’s wrist is instantly on her mouth again and Josie can feel that she’s regained her strength and Hope is calling Lizzie with her phone and tells her to come back to the room.

Josie knows that if she drinks more of Hope’s blood she will just cough it up again, so she stops as soon as she feels a bit better. Josie can feel Hope’s hands caressing her cheek as she sniffles, “You don’t get to leave me, Jo. Please.” Hope says softly as she sticks her forehead to Josie’s. “I’m so sorry, Hope…” Josie whispers faintly and she starts crying.

Hope wipes the tears from Josie’s eyes, “Josie, I-“

Her words are stop by Lizzie and Alaric’s presence in the room.

“What happened?!” Alaric and Lizzie approach Josie quickly. Lizzie gasps when she sees the tissues with blood and Josie’s hand red with blood. Hope shifts from the bed so Alaric and Lizzie can be with Josie but Josie holds her hand and signals for Hope to stay.

“Ooh, my babygirl…” Alaric hugs Josie and Hope can clearly see the fear in his eyes. Lizzie is beside her dad and holds Josie’s hand, “Jo. Hold on, okay? We’re saving you.” she gives it a squeeze.

“Dad, Lizzie, I figured out something. I think something happened with Malivore and that’s why Hope forgot why she ended up on that warehouse. My hypothesis is that Malivore has swallowed two people, Ryan Clarke and Landon. I think Hope’s about to save Landon to prevent him from being used as Malivore’s vessel but something went wrong. They are swallowed by Malivore now. And so that’s why Hope ended up with no memory of what she’s doing alone in the warehouse in front of Malivore.” Josie finishes her explanation.

“Who are they?” Alaric questions her.

“Well, Ryan Clarke is the leader of The Triad. So that’s why when he’s swallowed by Malivore, the soldiers who were attacking us stopped and just leave. They didn’t remember why they are here because Clarke called the shots. And as for Landon, he’s a student here, he’s a phoenix, basically immortal and he’s Hope’s boyfriend.” Josie ends bitterly and she can feel Hope’s gaze on her when Josie mentions the word _boyfriend_.

Lizzie, Alaric and even Hope are trying to process all of the information that Josie just gives them. They stay in silence for quite some time.

“Wait, how did you remember all of this when you obviously says that they’re swallowed by Malivore?” Lizzie breaks the silence.

“I have a small hypothesis that because the venom inside me is originated from Malivore, it seems I have a “connection” with it, thus I can remember the people who were erased out of existence. I actually didn’t remember at first, but I think as the venom spreads more it gets stronger and I start to remember, bit by bit. And, I think Malivore has get what it wants now so it’s repelling Hope’s blood from me because it is getting stronger.” Josie feels faint after she finishes her explanation; it seems to drain a lot of energy from her. “So, please guys. You have to stop Malivore from rising. At least now you remember who got swallowed up and that might help you guys.”

“No, Josie. You come first! We’ll save you first and we’ll think about Malivore later.” Lizzie disagrees. Alaric nods in agreement with Lizzie, “Yes, Josie. Don’t worry, your mom’s on the way here, your Aunt Bonnie is trying to find a loophole. Hang in there, please, I can’t lose you.” Alaric pleads as she brings Josie’s hand close to his heart, a tear rolls down his cheek.

Josie just nods weakly at her dad’s words, she needs to see her mother, she’ll hold on until then. The more Josie loses her strength, the more she’s ready for what’s coming next and she tries her best to put on a brave face.

**_Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
It'll get you up and going out of bed _ **

“Jo, you have to drink again.” Hope begs her and offers her wrist again.

“No, Hope. It’s enough. You see that I keep coughing up your blood right?” Josie says, she knows that Hope’s blood can’t even help her anymore. Josie’s eyes are heavy and the pain is starting to attack her again, now worse than before. “Tha’s okay, Hop—“ Josie slurs.

Hope holds Josie’s head and brings it to her wrist, “Come on, drink Jo! Drink, goddamit! I can’t lose you!” she shouts miserably. Josie is so tired, she just wants to close her eyes and just forgets all the pain she’s in, but Hope’s blood sends a surge through her body and she’s like a person who’s resuscitated, her whole body jerks up when Hope’s blood enters her system. It seems that for the first few minutes Hope’s blood seems to be working but then the venom is getting stronger and start expelling Hope’s blood and the duration is getting shorter.

“Hope, stop, stop. I’m okay. I might throw up if I drink more. Please.” Josie whimpers and she feels that Hope relaxes a bit beside her and start rubbing her back again.

“Jo, please, stay awake for me? I need you to stay awake okay?” Hope’s eyes are glassy and she gently brings Josie’s hand and presses it to her lips.

“I’m sorry, Hope. I don’t think it will work for long. It’s okay, Hope.” Josie intertwines her fingers with Hope, assuring her to just let go.

“No! I said I’m not giving up! I’m going to call Freya, she must have some answers!” Hope gets out of the room briskly.

“Hello, Aunt Freya, I need your help…” “It’s my friend, Josie. Yeah, could you astral project and I’ll tell you the details then.” “Okay, please. I can’t lose her.” “Yeah, see you.”

Hope returns quickly to Josie’s room, she mutters some spell and Aunt Freya shows up through astral projection. Hope narrates everything that happened and Josie’s hypothesis on why Hope’s blood didn’t work on her and then Freya checks Josie’s condition. After checking Josie, Freya says glumly, “I’m sorry, the infection has spread too much. For now, I just can tell you a spell to slow her heartbeat so the venom didn’t take over her whole body. And keep feeding Josie your blood, but in small amounts to prevent her expelling it directly. Meanwhile, I’ll try to see what I can do.”

Hope snaps, “Really?! You’re like the most powerful ancient witch I know and you don’t even know how to fix this?! This is useless!” objects in Josie’s room start shaking violently and a vase went through Freya’s astral projection as she disappeared.

“Hope!” Josie yells with her remaining strength then she grabs Hope’s hand and pulls her into the bed. “Calm down! You’re being unfair to your aunt! It’s not her fault that she can’t fix it. She’s not the one who you should be mad with.” Josie scolds her, knowing that Hope is wrong to blame her aunt.

“Well I’m sorry because from the two of us it looks like I’m the only one who’s interested in keeping you alive!”

**_I'm happy that you here with me, I'm sorry if I tear up  
When me and you were younger, you would always make me cheer up  
Taking goofy videos and walking through the park  
You would jump into my arms every time you heard a bark_ **

Josie can’t hold out on her pain anymore, it’s getting worse but she needs to push through, she needs to see her mother. So she withstands the pain and tries her best to keep her eyes open. Hope being frustrated with her isn’t helping and it just drives Josie mad.

“Do you think I just want to die, Hope?! I still want to live even though I know that the Merge, whatever it is, is waiting for me by the time I’m 22. I still got a lot of things I want to do, I still have dreams I wanted to achieve! But I’m just being realistic!”

Hope freezes at Josie’s outburst but she strikes again, “So why don’t you fight, Josie? Why are you accepting this like it’s your fate?! Why are you always being the selfless one? Think about yourself for once! Why did you have to jump in front of the bullet for me?!” Hope is in the verge of crying as she’s boiling with frustration because nothing seems to help Josie.

“Because I love you, Hope! I can’t let you get hurt!” Josie blurts out in the heat of the moment and she stops when she realizes what she just said.

Hope’s gaze softens, “You love me?”

“I love you so much. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anybody deeply.” Josie confesses.

“W-why didn’t you say anything to me all these years?” Hope stammers.

“Because I don’t think anyone like you would fall for me. I’ve tried, several times, but it never seems to succeed. You know how it goes on spring break right?” Josie chuckles weakly, “And I thought that Landon’s your epic love, so who am I to stand in your way? You deserve all the happiness in the world, Hope Mikaelson.”

“No, Josie. You’re my epic love. Always has been. I don’t remember who this Landon guy is but if I do remember, I know it in my heart that what I felt for him can’t be compared with how I feel toward you. You know, when I first met you I felt a constant pull toward you, I didn’t know what it was back then but as time goes by, I realized that I’m in love with you.” Hope pours her heart out in every sentence.

Josie only stares at Hope in shock at her confession and Hope speaks again, “Jo, can I kiss you?” she leans her head and brings it closer to Josie’s.

“Don’t. My mouth tastes like blood. But I really want to kiss you.” Josie says as she smiles embarrassedly and closes her mouth.

Hope takes Josie’s hand away from her mouth, “I don’t care, Jo.” She leans in and touches her lips with Josie’s, Hope can feel the metallic taste of her blood in Josie’s lips but she’d love nothing more than that.

**_Cuddle in your sheets, sing me sound asleep  
And sneak out through your kitchen at exactly 1:03  
Sundays, went to church, on mondays, watched a movie  
Soon you'll be alone, sorry that you have to lose me_ **

Lizzie and Alaric return to the room once again and now Caroline’s behind them. Caroline rushes to Josie’s bed and wraps her in a hug. “Josie, I’m sorry, baby, I should’ve been here.” She apologizes and kisses Josie’s forehead. Josie just shakes her head and tells her mom that it’s all okay. She knows that she didn’t have much time left. She needs to say goodbye. And so Josie says goodbye to her family, to her dad, her mom and her twin. it pains her so much to see her family breaks down in front of her and she keeps apologizing to them for all of the things that happened. Josie makes her dad promise to not drown his sorrows in drinking again, she makes her mom promise to stay at Mystic Falls for good now since she doesn’t need to find any solution for the Merge anymore because the family will need her more than ever, finally she makes Lizzie promise to live her life as fully as she can.

“I’ll always be with you wherever you go, Liz. Remember that.” Josie hugs her sobbing sister and she also cries. Saying goodbye to her family hurts more than the pain she’s feeling all over her body. Josie makes her family promise to move on, to be strong and to always take care of Hope no matter what happened.

Then Josie says goodbye to her friends, she makes them promise to keep protecting Salvatore and to graduate from Salvatore so they can live a life in the outside world and she tells them to keep the Super Squad as a group that the school can relies on. They are all crying and Josie tries to be strong and convinces them that it’ll be okay.

Lastly, the only person she hasn’t said goodbye to is Hope. After her friends leave her room, Hope enters and she closes the door, she’s trying so hard to be strong but tears keep falling down on her cheeks. Josie smiles at the girl she loves, “Hold me?” she asks weakly, feeling that the effect of Freya’s spell and Hope’s blood waning.

Hope gets into her bed and sits, parting her legs so Josie can sit between her legs. Hope circles her arms around Josie’s midriff, she holds her so close and tight, afraid that Josie will just disappear anytime if she doesn’t hold Josie tightly.

They sit in silence for a while and Josie turns her body around so she could face Hope. Josie gazes into Hope’s eyes, “Hope, I love you so much and I’m sorry for all of this. I’m sorry for leaving you. I never want to be the one who hurt you. We all tried our best and now it’s time to face the inevitable. I love you and I don’t think I can ever say it enough to you.” Josie presses her lips unto Hope’s, it’s a long and soft kiss, they’re taking their time and Josie feels like a knife is pressed into her heart and twisted it when she remembers how tragic it is for her and Hope. Why can’t they just admit their feelings for each other earlier than this? She can feel a tear rolling down from her eyes and they pull away from the kiss but keep her their foreheads close.

“Josie Saltzman, I will always love you and I’ll never love anyone again as much as I love you. I’m forever grateful for the time that we have together. I regretted it but it’s better than nothing. I promise you, if we have another life, I’ll find you and I won’t lose you again.” Hope whispers amidst the tears that are streaming down her eyes.

Josie feels she’s getting weaker and the pain’s getting stronger, her breath is now raspy, and Hope is holding her back into their first position. Hope’s hugging her and peppering kisses on her neck.

“Hope, can we have one last memory together?” Josie asks, her voice is barely heard. Hope nods as she sniffles and intertwines her hand with Josie’s as she channels herself into Josie’s mind.

They are in Hope’s room in New Orleans, waking up in their bed together, cuddling with each other. Josie can smell the sweet beignets from across the street and she can hear the parade on the street and she can feel how warm Hope’s skin is against her. “Hey, I wished I’ve actually have been to New Orleans.” She snuggles closer to Hope, “It’s really beautiful.”

“Yeah, I wish that this is real.” Hope says sadly.

“Hey, no brooding. As much as it looks hot on you, I won’t allow it here.” Josie gives a chaste kiss on Hope’s lips.

Josie can feel herself floating away and her surroundings crumbling around her. Hope is also aware of what happened but she focuses on her and Josie.

“Jo, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I can live with myself.”

“Hope, I told you to live your life, to move on, remember don’t blame yourself over this. No regrets over what happened. I’m just happy that I got you, even only for a short amount of time. Remember, I’ll always love you even in the afterlife. I don’t even know where I’ll end up, I don’t know what will come after this, but I’ll wait for you. A part of me will always be with you.” Josie places her hand on Hope’s heart.

Hope holds Josie’s hand on her chest, “Jo, I’ll find you. Whether it’s in the Underworld, paradise, Purgatory, whatever it is, I’ll come to you and I’ll get you back.” Hope speaks with determination.

“I love you.” Josie’s voice is like a gust of wind in Hope’s ears and her surroundings turns black and Hope is catapulted back into reality.

****_Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed_  
I'll make a cup of coffee for your head  
It'll get you up and going out of bed 

Tears roll down from Hope’s eyes when she realizes that the love of her life has gone. She lets out a heart-wrenching sob for the love she just found and lost again. Hope feels a part of her died as she’s sitting in the quiet of Josie’s room. Josie’s eyes are closed and her face is at ease. Hope buries her head on Josie’s neck, smelling in her scent for the last time and places her gently on the bed. Hope kisses Josie’s lips for the last time and whispers, “I’ll find a way to bring you back, Josie. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second part to read if you want Hosie endgame :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey guys! well, well, well.... since a lot of you ask for the second part because you can't bear leaving hosie on angst, i'll present you with the second chapter and it's a happy ending, i promise! if you're already satisfied with the angst that leaves you broken in the first chapter, no need to read this. buttt if you need some hosie endgame, please do read it.  
> i hope it's a good conclusion. so please, those of you who asks me for a second part, please tell me how it is!  
> and also i decided to post this today since tonight will be the premiere of Legacies S3!! i really really really hope that hosie will happen this season.  
> for now, please enjoy this part! it's unbeta'd and i probably will edit it again later.  
> happy reading! <3

Hope stares at the wall blankly while Alaric, Caroline and Lizzie barges into the room. Lizzie breaks down into a heart-breaking wail as she kneels beside her sister’s lifeless body, Caroline’s kisses Josie’s hand and she keeps murmuring things while Alaric looks distraught and shocked. They are all processing Josie’s death in their own way and Hope can’t believe that a few minutes ago she was still holding Josie and now she’s gone.

“I-I’m so, so, s-sorry…” Hope whispers, trying so hard to hold back her own tears.

“Oh, Hope. It’s not your fault,” Caroline turns around and gives Hope a hug, “thank you for being there for her on her last moments.”

Hope can’t answer Caroline and she stifles a sob in Caroline’s embrace. Alaric then walks over and hugs Lizzie, he starts crying and he looks really broken at the fact that he failed to protect his daughter. Suddenly Lizzie stops crying and stands up, “Hope! She kept drinking your blood right before—“ Lizzie can’t finish her sentence as she clamps her hand in front of her mouth.

Hope’s startled by Lizzie’s sudden remark, “Uh, yeah. But she coughed it up because of the poison from Malivore in her system.”

“Oh my god.” Lizzie stands still and turns to her parents, “Mom, dad. Oh my god.”

Hope doesn’t understand why Lizzie’s acting this way, Caroline and Alaric are also surprised by the sudden change of their daughter’s demeanor. “What is it, Lizzie?” Alaric stands up and holds Lizzie’s hand. Lizzie is still freezing on her spot as if she’s trying to process something in her mind.

“What is it, dear?” Caroline approaches Lizzie, worried that the death of her twin could affect her more than she could handle.

“Josie still has Hope’s blood in her system.” Lizzie states as she cautiously puts herself beside Josie’s body, “Jo. Please come back.” Lizzie whispers into Josie’s ear.

“Oh god. That’s right!” Alaric realizes what it could possibly mean and he looks over to Caroline worriedly, Caroline walks over to him and takes his hand.

Hope’s heart is beating so loudly, does this mean that Josie could live again? But does she want to be a vampire? This means that Josie will be a heretic and that’s not an easy path to take. What if Josie lives again and hates Hope for turning her into a heretic? What if Josie doesn’t want to feed? Hope then puts aside all her thoughts and she just need to clear her head right now.

Hope tells Alaric, “I’m sorry I need air. I can’t breathe. I need to turn.” She doesn’t wait for Alaric’s response and she leaps out of Josie’s room into the forest. Hope needs to clear her mind from what just happened. As soon as Hope turns she run as fast as she could, keeping her focus only on running. After Hope felt that she has no longer have any energy left, she turns back, takes a shower and goes back to Josie’s room.

The younger girl is still in the same position as Hope left her, she’s still laying peacefully on her bed. Lizzie is seated beside her, Alaric and Caroline on the other side, anxiously waiting for her to wake up.

“Why isn’t she waking up? She must wake up. Surely, she didn’t cough up all of Hope’s blood in her system, right?” Lizzie chatters nervously, not realizing that Hope’s back on the room.

“Let’s give it some time, honey. It could take some time.” Caroline urges her daughter to be patient and Alaric only nods along in agreement.

Hope walks closer to Josie’s body and she can’t help but felt the guilt all over again, she should’ve protect Josie, she could have prevent all of this. And now, if Josie wakes up, she will be faced by the choice of to feed or not to feed. What if Josie didn’t want to feed? Hope can’t let the girl she loves died twice. Hope makes it her mission to convince Josie to live. Yeah, she’s so selfish but she can’t help but fight for Josie. It doesn’t matter if Josie ends up hating her as long as Josie could live; Hope’s willing to do anything to make it work. Hope takes Josie’s cold hand and presses her lips on Josie’s hand.

“I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly before. Please, Professor Saltzman, Mrs. Forbes and Lizzie, get some food and rest first. I’ll be here with Josie. I will update you if anything happened.” Hope politely tells them.

At first Lizzie’s reluctant to leave Josie’s side but Hope manages to tell her to get some rest, take a shower and eat some food first. “Hey, I won’t leave her side. I’ll be here until she wakes up.” Hope squeezes Lizzie’s shoulder lightly.

The three of them at last leave Josie’s room to get some rest. Hope stays beside Josie and she doesn’t know how to feel toward the possibility of Josie waking up. Of course she’s more than ecstatic to have Josie back, but Hope also knows the consequences awaiting when Josie wakes up. Hope strokes Josie’s hair gently, “I know that when you wake up things are going to be more complicated but I promise you I’ll be right here beside you every step of the way. Always and forever.” Hope speaks gently and reciting her family vow to Josie solemnly makes Hope remember the family she lost and that’s why she’s not going to give up on saving Josie.

It’s been almost 8 hours but Josie isn’t waking up. Hope’s starting to panic but she didn’t want to alert Josie’s family first. She tries contacting Aunt Freya but she can’t seem to reach her, oh god, Hope feels really bad for lashing out toward Aunt Freya. Before Hope succeeded in calling Aunt Freya, Lizzie barges into the room, expecting that Josie will wake up.

“Why does it took so long for her to wake up? Is it possible that your blood doesn’t work?” Lizzie asks with a horrified expression.

“I don’t know, Liz. I was trying to contact Aunt Freya when you walked in. Let me try calling her again,” Hope dialed Freya’s number once again.

Not long after Caroline enters the room and Alaric follows, “How is she?” he asks worriedly.

“Still not waking up, Dad. What’s taking her so long?” Lizzie tells her dad hopelessly.

Hope then heard her Aunt’s voice from the other side of the line.

“Hey Aunt Freya, I’m so sorry for lashing out at you. I should’ve not spoken that way to you. I’m sorry.” Hope apologizes to her aunt as she’s feeling guilty of her previous outburst.

“Hey Hope. That’s okay, I understand the situation you’re in. So… how’s everything?” Freya dismisses the remark and she cautiously asks the question to her niece.

“She’s gone, Aunt Freya. I held her in my arms and she’s gone, just like that.” Hope’s voice breaks as she glances at Josie’s body on the bed.

“Oh my god, Hope. I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? I can go there now if you need me.”

“No, no. That’s okay. Well, actually we realized something. My blood is still in Josie’s body when she passed. We’re waiting for her to wake up but she didn’t wake up. My blood has to work right?” Hope rambles frantically.

“Okay, okay. Take a breath, Hope.” Freya tells her niece to calm down, “How many hours has it been?”

“Roughly 8 hours, it’s not supposed to take this long, is it?” Hope runs her fingers through her hair frustratedly.

“Hm… well, I think I have a guess why it took her some time. Your blood and the venom from Malivore must be counteracting each other, it’s both in her system when she died and I think you could do some sort of blood transfusion to expel the venom out of Josie. And it’s not just an ordinary transfusion, Hope.” Freya explains to her niece and she pauses, “In order to really annihilate the venom from Josie, you’ll need to go into her mind because the venom could also still be working inside her, you need to find Josie’s consciousness and tell her to hold on and not to forget anything. I suspect the venom is trying to erase her soul. This is all just a hypothesis and this is very dangerous, Hope. I must tell you-“

Hope quickly cuts off her aunt, “Aunt Freya, I know your concern but with all due respect, I will do this. I must do this. I promised her. I don’t care how crazy this idea is and I just can only hope that this will work but it will be better than doing nothing. I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’m going to do it. Anything to get her back.” She says with determination in her voice.

“Hope, I’m not even trying to stop you. I was actually planning to offer walking you through the process.” Hope hears her aunt chuckles a bit, “I know you, littlest wolf and I know how much you love Josie. Of course I know that once I told you this, I won’t even have any chance to stop you.”

“Wait.. what?! You’re letting me do this?! And you know I love Josie?!” Hope’s tone is getting higher and higher as she bombards her aunt with multiple questions.

“Well.. well.. you sometimes forget that I’ve known you basically your whole life.” Hope can hear her aunt grinning gleefully at her panic.

Hope knows it’s not the time to start a banter so she quickly thanked her aunt, “Thank you so much, Aunt Freya! I’ll prepare all the things needed and then I’ll contact you to start the astral projection. Bye!”

“Okay, til’ then littlest wolf!” Hope hangs up the phone.

“Well?” Lizzie then spreads her hand, demanding Hope for an explanation.

“Okay, so my Aunt might have a plan to wake Josie up. She thinks that my blood and the venom inside her are fighting each other so it causes her to not waking up. What we need to do is transfusing my blood to Josie as I go inside her mind because there’s a possibility the Malivore venom is trying to erase her soul. Now, you guys need to inject me with wolfsbane so you can put the needle inside me. We gotta do this fast because we don’t know what’s happening right now inside Josie's mind.” Hope explains hastily in what they need to do to save Josie.

Alaric’s the first one to respond, “Okay! I’ll get the wolfsbane and Care, get the needle and the pipe from the infirmary. And Lizzie, stay here and help Hope!”

Caroline nods and dashes out of the room with her vampire-speed, Alaric is running behind her to get wolfsbane from his office and Lizzie only folds her arms and stares at Hope.

“So, what do I need to do?” Lizzie raises her eyebrows toward Hope.

“You can keep an eye on the both of us when the transfusion begins, Aunt Freya will astral project here, just make sure everything goes well.” Hope tells Lizzie.

“Of course, I’ll make sure of that! Tell me, how sure are you that this will work?” Lizzie asks Hope and her face turns into worry.

“Well um…I don’t know. But I’ll bring her back. Lizzie, I promise you that I’ll bring her back if that’s the last thing I’d do.” Hope promises Lizzie with determination.

“Oh well, if you fail, I’ll just wait for you to wake up, I don’t care if you wake up fully tribrid but know that I’ll be waiting for you to open your eyes and I’ll kill you again.” Lizzie threatens Hope and Hope is actually intimidated by her. However, Lizzie’s expression softens and she takes Hope’s hand, “Hey. Seriously, it’s not your fault, Hope. Just do whatever you can. But if things get awry, don’t stupidly sacrifice yourself. I won’t forgive you, neither will my twin.” Lizzie ends her remark with another threat again.

Hope shakes her head at Lizzie’s threats, “Okay, okay. I trust you to keep us safe okay?” she squeezes Lizzie’s hand softly.

“Always.” Lizzie looks at Josie’s body and then to Hope. “Oh god ew. We need to stop. This is getting too sappy!” Lizzie cringes at her interaction with Hope.

Luckily before Hope could answer, Caroline and Alaric come back with the needles and pipe for transfusion and also the wolfsbane.

“Okay, Hope, you ready?” Alaric says as he prepares to inject Hope with the wolfsbane.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Professor Saltzman, I’ll bring her back.” Hope says as Alaric kneels down and aims the injection gun at Hope’s neck. Alaric’s eyes watered and he only nods gratefully at Hope. Then he shoots the wolfsbane injection toward Hope and Caroline quickly takes over and sticks the needle in Hope’s arm and the other needle in Josie’s.

Hope’s relieved when she sees her blood slowly travels through the pipe and into Josie, she feels very light and dizzy right now because of the wolfsbane but she needs to focus herself and quickly go into Josie’s mind.

Hope intertwines her fingers with Josie’s and she mutters a spell as she closes her eyes. Instantly everything turns pitch black and Hope is standing in the middle of nothing, is she in Josie’s mind now?

“Josie!” Hope calls out, trying to find Josie’s soul. What Aunt Freya was saying must be right, the venom is trying to erase Josie’s soul since it’s pitch black inside Josie’s mind. Hope casts a spell and produces a light ball so she can see her surroundings but it’s still too dark, her vision is very limited.

“Josie! Please, hang on! I’m here!” Hope shouts as loud as she can, hoping that she’s not too late to save the love of her life.

Then Hope hears a loud thud and a scream, it’s Josie.

“Josie! Hang on!” Hope runs toward the source of the voice.

Hope hears another thud and Josie’s voice is getting closer to her. “Josie, please. Where are you?! I’m here, Jo!” she shouts desperately.

Hope runs around and she doesn’t even know which direction she’s heading since it’s too dark for her to see but then she bumps into something, well, someone.

“Oh my god, Josie! Jo, hey! Come on, you can fight this! Please!” Hope hugs Josie when she realizes that she found Josie’s soul.

Josie then pushes her away forcefully, “Get away from me! Who are you??” she yells at Hope with fear in her eyes.

Hope stands there and she’s speechless. “Who are you?!” Josie shouts at her one more time and she backs away from Hope.

“It’s me, Jo. It’s Hope.” Hope says weakly but she feels the ball of light getting brighter.

“I don’t know you. Why are you here? Are you going to take me away?” Josie whimpers as she distances herself from Hope.

Hope feels her heart breaking when she sees how scared Josie was of her and she got zero memory of Hope, oh my god, this must be the Malivore venom working to erase Josie’s memory.

“No, Jo. I’m bringing you back. Back to your sister, your mom, your dad, your friends.” Hope offers her hand to Josie.

“Are they okay?” Josie asks worriedly.

“Wait. You remember them all?” Hope questions Josie surprisedly.

“Of course, it’s Lizzie, mom, dad. Why won’t I remember them? Why didn’t Lizzie come for me? Why are you coming to get me?” Josie answers Hope with another questions.

It’s in that moment when Hope realizes that Josie remembers everything except her. It must be the effect of her blood and Malivore’s venom being in Josie’s system for some times. But Hope doesn’t care, she couldn’t fail bringing Josie back just because of this. She doesn’t care if Josie doesn’t remember her, as long as Josie’s alive again, Hope’s ready for all the repercussions.

“Josie, listen to me.” A loud voice booms again and it’s getting closer to them, Josie’s visibly scared and she tries to run away from Hope but Hope grabs her hand.

“Hey, Josie. Hey.” Hope tries to make Josie look at her.

“No! For all I know you might be the darkness that’s going to take me away forever!” Josie screams at her and aims her palm toward Hope and Hope catapulted from her place away from Josie.

“Josie, wait up!” Hope tries to catch up with Josie and she hears the thud again, it’s chasing them both.

Hope chants a spell and points her finger toward Josie, Josie freezes at her place and Hope is putting an ‘opposite spell’ on her so when Josie tries to run away from Hope, she runs toward Hope instead.

When Hope reaches Josie, she can see the frustration in her eyes, “Go away!” Josie shouts at her and even though Hope knows that Josie doesn’t remember her, it still hurts Hope that Josie acted like this.

“Josie, please. Listen to me. I know that you’re scared. I know that you think you don’t know me. But I know you, Jo. I’m bringing you home.” Hope convinces Josie to take her hand.

“Why did my family send you if I don’t know you?” Josie questions her.

“Because I make a promise, Jo. I make a promise to them and to you. I promise that I’ll bring you back.” Hope answers sincerely.

Josie looks confused at Hope’s answer, “I don’t understand. Why would you do that? I don’t even know you.”

“As I said before, I know you Josie.” Hope doesn’t even know how to convince the girl in front of her anymore.

“What was your name again?” Josie asks her with intrigue.

“Hope. Hope Mikaelson.” Hope tells Josie, wishing that something will just clicked on her memory while hearing Hope’s name.

Josie just stares at her blankly, “Hope.” She says Hope’s name and the darkness seems to decrease around them.

“You remembered?!” Hope exclaims with surprise.

“I-I don’t know. But I feel something familiar. I- I think I know you.” Josie scrunches her eyebrows and she studies Hope’s face. “Tell me about you, Hope. Who are you? Prove to me that you know me.”

Hope takes a deep breath before answering, “I’m a 17 year old tribrid and I’m your friend. We saved the school for countless times already from various monsters. We did spells together and you were always there for me, Jo. I know you since I was 8 years old, the first time I saw you were when I stepped foot into Salvatore and 6 year old you approached me and asked me to come play with you. I know your favorite color is blue even though you told people that you like yellow, I still haven’t figure out why though. I know that you love to eat rum raisins flavored ice cream but you hate raisins. I know that you and Lizzie once snuck into your dad’s office and drank his bourbon; you both got so drunk that you both stayed in the bathroom all night and slept there until the morning. I know that you actually hate the name Josette because it’s your bio’s mom name and you think that it just makes people sad when they remembered her. I know you, Jo. Please, trust me and come with me.”

Josie’s flabbergasted at all the information Hope just unloaded on her, why can’t she remember this girl? She knows that this girl is familiar but she can’t quite put who she is. “You haven’t tell me why you’re the one they sent to bring me home.” Josie isn’t sure yet if she should trust the girl in front of her. For all she knows, this girl could be some trick played by the darkness and it’ll consume her forever.

“It’s because I made you a promise to get you back wherever you are. I’ll fight through anything or anyone to get you back because you’re my epic love and I’m not going to let you go without a fight. I don’t care if you don’t remember me but I’ll always love you. I love you so much, Josette Saltzman. Please trust me on this.” Hope begs Josie and she adds, “If you decide not to trust me, that’s okay. I’ll stay right here and let the darkness consumes us both.”

Josie didn’t realize but a tear rolls down her cheek, she can't understand why the girl’s words are bringing warmth to her heart and Josie feels like she can almost recognize the girl, but it’s still blurry. Josie hears the booming sound getting closer toward their location; she gazes at the girl who stares at her expectantly with her palm opened for Josie to take. Josie takes a deep breath and grabs the girl’s hand.

As soon as their hands touched, it’s like a surge of electricity run along Josie’s body, the memory about the person in front of her is getting clearer and it’s hitting Josie like a high-speed train.

“Hope.” Josie remembers everything as she looks at the auburn girl she loves in front of her.

Hope smile’s widely at the recognition in Josie’s voice, “You remembered?”

“Yeah.” Josie nods, “Why are you here?! It’s dangerous! I think the venom is still working and it’s trying to erase me!” Josie then nags Hope worriedly.

“I promised you I’ll bring you back, right? A Mikaelson always keep their words.” Hope smirks as she embraces Josie and she can see lights are starting to break out of the darkness they are in. Josie is smiling widely at Hope as she gives Hope a quick peck on her lips.

“Jo, come on, let’s go home. Repeat after me.” Hope and Josie embraces each other as they chant the spell Freya told Hope to bring them back.

When Hope opened her eyes, she’s back on Josie’s room, the needles are still in her arms and Josie’s but Josie’s still not awake. She looks around with panic toward Lizzie, Alaric and Caroline who’s anxiously waiting for both of them to wake up.

“You’re awake!” Lizzie’s the first one to notice, “Did it work?” she approaches her twin’s bed and strokes her sister’s hair.

Caroline kneels beside Hope, “Hope, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Where’s Aunt Freya?” Hope asks Caroline, looking for her aunt’s astral projection.

“I’m here,” Freya chimes in as she appeared out of nowhere.

Hope turns to her right as she looks at her aunt with distraught emotions; she tried her best to keep her tears from falling, “I think it’s not working.” She whispers at the astral projection of her aunt.

“Hope.” Freya calls her.

“I failed, Freya. I can’t bring her back. It’s my fault.” Hope repeats the words again and again.

“Hope!” Freya shouts a bit, hoping to shake Hope out of her trance.

“What?!” Hope responds. “Look.” Freya says softly as she nods her head toward Josie’s bed.

Josie then jolts out of her bed as she takes a deep breath and she looks around her surroundings with alert.

Lizzie directly engulfs her twin in a big hug, Caroline and Alaric join them as they cried tears of joy. Hope exhales in relief to see the younger girl awake, she closes her eyes to thank the universe that Aunt Freya’s plan actually worked.

“Thank you so much, Aunt Freya. I love you.” Hope says toward her aunt.

Freya smiles at her niece, “No problem, littlest wolf. Just make it up to me by visiting, okay? I’ll be expecting you and Josie, okay?” then her expression turns grim, “Hope, the changes won’t be easy for Josie. You’ve got to prepare her for what’s coming. Please, if you need anything, just call me.”

Hope sighs heavily, “Yeah, Aunt Freya. I know. I’ll be by her side through everything, I won’t leave her even if she hates me because of this.”

“Okay if you have understood the consequences. I’m going to go now, okay? Just stay strong, Hope. I’ll always be here whenever you need me.” Freya tells her niece and she disappears.

Hope then turns around and approaches Josie’s bed, she did it, and she brought Josie back. Hope knows the repercussions and she’s ready for any consequences. She will be there for Josie in the transition and Hope makes a promise to herself to never give up on Josie, whatever they will face, they will face it together. Hope can’t help but smile at the girl she loves, breathing and smiling again.

After the reunion between the Saltzman’s family ended, they leave the room one by one, Alaric and Caroline hug her and thank her for bringing their daughter back. Hope also apologizes to them because Josie might not have a choice but to be a heretic to stay alive. The both of them didn’t blame Hope and they know the risk they are taking and they will let Josie makes her choice. Lizzie then stares at her and Hope has no idea what she’s going to do next and the next thing she knows, Lizzie is hugging her. Hope hugs her back and she smiles at the contact, “Thank you.” Lizzie whispers to her and she lets go then she says back in her normal voice, “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.” she threatens Hope and leaves the room as if nothing happened.

Hope chuckles and shakes her head at Lizzie’s antic and she turns back and faces Josie. Hope nervously approaches the girl and sits on the bed.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Hope smiles warmly and holds Josie’s hand.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Josie jerks her hand away from Hope.

What?! This can’t be happening. No, no. Hope thought Josie remembered? How could this be?! Hope panics and tears are threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I-I’m…” Hope chokes because she can’t finish her sentence. She exhales shakily as she composes herself. Hope’s trying to speak when Josie interrupts.

“Hope Mikaelson.” Josie says with a smirk.

What the hell just happened?! Hope’s eyes widen at what Josie said.

“Uh, what? How- why?” Hope’s words are all jumbled up, confused on what’s happening.

Josie bursts out into a laugh, “Hope! I’m kidding, I’m so sorry! Oh my god!” Josie is grabbing her belly from laughing, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Hope. I was just messing around.”

Hope realizes what happened and she’s just shocked at Josie’s attempt on fooling her. She really believed that Josie didn’t remember. “Josie!” Hope yells and shakes her head in disbelief of the girl’s humor.

“I’m so sorry! You should’ve seen the look at your face! Oh my god, Hope I’m so sorry!” Josie wraps her in a hug and Hope is truly speechless. She just goes on a rollercoaster of emotions, from relieve, worry, relieve, shocked, confused and now she’s supposed to be happy that Josie’s awake but she’s still processing on what happened. Hope can’t hold herself back anymore and she starts crying in Josie’s arms.

“Hey, hey. Hope. Why are you crying? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Josie panics and hugs her tightly.

Being in Josie’s warmth embrace only reminded her of how cold her body was when she was gone and it’s crazy that Hope had already lost Josie once. “Jo, don’t let go, okay?” Hope can only utter those words as she breathes in Josie’s familiar scent that feels like home. Josie soothes her and rubs her back, “Hey, hey. I’m here now. I’m okay. You brought me home, Hope.”

“No, I’m sorry, Jo. I’m sorry that you have to come back like this. I know it’s not your choice, I’m sorry that you have to turn. I’m not leaving you, Josie. Whatever you choose to do, whether it is to feed or not to feed, I’ll be with you, always and forever.” Hope cries regretfully in Josie’s arms.

“Hope, listen to me. How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not your fault?” Josie says softly, “You risked yourself to bring me back, and it’s not like any of us planned for this to happen. So I’m okay with this, Hope.”

Hope doesn’t answer and Josie wipes Hope’s tears from her cheek and she caress it gently, “Hope, listen to me. You said that if you have me in another life, you won’t lose me again right?” Hope only nods in answer. “I already have this other life and you won’t lose me. That’s a promise. You hear me, Hope?” Josie looks into Hope’s eyes tenderly and hearing her words sounds like a promise of always and forever to Hope.

Hope captures Josie’s lips on her and she kisses her deeply, feeling Josie’s warm lips on her and Josie kisses her back just as deeply. “I will never leave you, Jo. No matter what happens, we’ll be at each other’s sides, okay?” Hope puts out her pinky finger and Josie links her pinky finger on Hope’s. Hope brings their fingers close to her lips and presses a chaste kiss on their linked finger.

“Okay.” Josie nodded with a bright smile.

“Okay.” Hope answers with a grin as she thinks to herself how lucky she is to find her epic love, sooner than she could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, are y'all satisfied now? lol i hope you guys like it!  
> please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks. all are appreciated! thanks to you guys who always give out comments, i really enjoy reading your comments on the previous part and how y'all asked me to make a second part. hope it doesn't disappoint.  
> oh btw i already have another two-part Hosie songfic planned, so maybe you could wait for it? ;)  
> happy friday and happy legacies premiere day! happy watching!  
> really really wishing for more hosie content on S3! shout HOSIE if you agree! <3

**Author's Note:**

> guys, you still there? just want to apologize again for the angst :( i hope you like it. i'm sorry for the ending, was feeling emo and luckily i'm a sucker for angst, but trust me, i also cried while writing this. pls don't be mad?  
> tell me what you think about this! kudos, comments, bookmarks are all appreciated! <3


End file.
